Deus
by didsomeonesayventus
Summary: A God/Mythology type AU where everyone's a deity and establishing their own mythos and such.
1. Chapter 1

_Xehanort was bored._

_Ceaselessly he created and destroyed in the void but found no reason to really sit there._

_It didn't matter what perfection was established, he didn't see any reason for it to continue on._

_His hand created earth. Trees sprouted sporadically, hills waved, but otherwise it was blank as a fresh canvas._

_And so the old god sat back, and wondered what would happen if instead of destroying the world he neglected it._

_The outcome would be the same, he knew, but his curiosity made him turn his back and continue his endless cycle._

* * *

So I've come up with an entire God/Mythology AU. There'll be more just this is a really short establishment of the beginning because literally this is pretty much what happens Xehanort made the world, shrugged, and turned his back on it as an experiment.

Don't worry things get better.


	2. Chapter 2

For a long time, the earth was quiet. It breathed in and out in its own homeostasis that remained as undisturbed as the deepest of sleep. No wind ran across the plains of grass. What plants there were began withering with no water to sustain them.

Slowly the land rippled. A quiet groan- a yawn -echoed in the empty space.

Terra was the first god to achieve sentience in this neglected world. He was the earth, he was the soil that was as black as burned remains, he was the quakes and shifts under your feet but also the everlasting support. Quietly his head turned to the heavens, looking for the one who created him. Surely he was of note? Surely no one was heartless enough to leave behind something they created?

Xehanort turned, amused by the small god; but his amusement didn't last, and he resumed his endless creating and destruction, "How droll." Terra had about as much strength as his pinky finger.

Terra felt his brow furrowing. Droll? _**Droll?**_ Surely he was more than that. "Creator!" He called out, "Am I not satisfactory?" He stamped his feet, creating caverns and valleys and gorges, "Am I not what you want?"

Xehanort's shoulders heaved with a tired sigh, "To be honest you are no more interesting than everything I have made in the past;" after a moment of thought upon realizing what Terra could eventually do to him, Xehanort added, "perhaps worse."

Worse? Was he really _worse?_ Terra felt his hands ball and quake with anger. The unbearable heat that stole your breath and left you with a hollow desire for someone to perish. In a blind fury Terra sculpted and tore at the land and an attempt to find a way to get to Xehanort, to leave his home and find a way to destroy the elder god.

And in doing so he made the first goddess rise from her slumber deep within the folds of his element. From the steam and foam and mist of the geysers erected in wrath came Aqua, the lady of the water.

Aqua knew her duty was to pacify the earth god no matter what. At this rate nothing would survive his anger. She suppressed the bursts of water and turned them into rivers and lakes and streams, coaxing newer life out of the barren land. After establishing this, she realized that would not be enough to quell Terra's anger. She wrapped the land in an endless sea, and with the sea came her dance that caused waves to wrap Terra in a soothing embrace.

Slowly quiet came to the land.

While her folds of water mystified her companion, Aqua pondered over why Terra had gotten so mad. So cautiously she bade him to tell her why, and slowly she received her answer. For a beat she looked up at the empty sky and realized that while there was a creator, he cared naught for his creations. It was only a glance she needed. But they were only two gods against their creator. The time was not one for rebellion. Aqua laughed at the hopeless situation; she would be dancing forever, only keeping the peace so that their empty lives wouldn't be destroyed.

But she wouldn't be alone. Her laugh spread over the land and the waves and the hills and the rivers and the valleys and the creeks. It slowly gathered itself in the center of the world, and from the center winds began blowing. The winds gathered obediently around Ventus, their master, who slowly awoke to take his place as master of the winds and sky.

However, he could not stand. His legs were there but they would not wake, and his arms were just as sluggish and lead-filled. Creating his winds stole away his opportunity to walk on his own. Quietly his winds picked him up, and just as silently they agreed to a plan. The winds would be his arms and legs.

After what felt like a long, listless time, the three gods huddled together, wondering what they could do.

Xehanort observed the two new gods, and his work arrived at ever so slightly uneased.

* * *

So wayfinder trio gods are first!

And yes I say first there's more on the way


	3. Chapter 3

Aqua wasn't tiring of dancing. Her feet never ached, her body never seemed fatigued. She danced and danced and danced. Terra seemed satisfied to watch her, or chat with Ventus. Ventus was scatterbrained in a doting sense, always worried about something, somewhere, and speeding off at the blink of an eye.

And so Aqua danced. She didn't know what else to do. Rhythmically her waves beat against the shore with soothing whispers, and rhythmically the land was lulled into peace. And rhythmically the sand and shells and seafoam began coalescing into a being of the sea itself.

Aqua didn't stop dancing, but she did grow confused as the waves stopped listening to her. She cast her gaze down the shore to see Kairi, the true ruler of the sea, striding towards her. The waves gathered around her, seashells in her ruby hair rang like bells, her eyes were deep and ever-shifting like sapphires.

Aqua was surprised when Kairi joined her dance. Kairi lunged and leapt and ran with an unhesitant and uncontrolled freedom that was fresh next to Aqua's smoother gestures. Kairi was wild, and dancing only for herself. Aqua tried showing her how to dance her way but Kairi always corrupted it into her own forms and rhythms. But even with such untamed and unexpected dancing, there was beauty. Aqua couldn't tear her gaze away and even Terra glanced over to watch the neophyte goddess.

Kairi danced so passionately that the waves rolled and frothed and beat against the shore with a sudden fervor that none could contain. A second god rose from the depths of the earth; Riku. Riku was trailed by plants winding in his footsteps as he went to investigate as to who dared to interrupt his sleep, and he was stunned by Kairi's passionate grace.

Immediately he desired for Kairi to be his and his alone.

A chase began, Riku running after Kairi and disrupting the harmony that had been held so far. As Kairi ran out to sea Riku brought up more land to chase her, completely set on his goal. Aqua continued dancing in mute terror as Terra slowly began resuming his wrath. Ventus tried catching Riku but his winds became too wild from the storms that followed Kairi.

Ages of peace unraveled by mere desire.

However, one little cloud still hung in the air and completely at ease. It rolled over, revealing to a young and sleeping god the chaos below. He wiped at his eyes and blearily observed his fellows below. He rose and his cloud lowered to the earth below to settle the havoc.

And then the god- Sora -saw Kairi himself. To say he was instantly smitten would be an understatement. Sora repealed his advancement and gathered more clouds and forced them together and agitated them into the fiercest storms. He sent them after Riku with a smug smile.

Riku was separated from his desire by the storms, and in a fit of rage he retaliated against Sora by choking the air with dust and growing mountains into the sky. Sora tried covering the mountains with clouds, but Riku responded by growing them so tall even clouds couldn't hide their peak. Sora couldn't keep up, and in return he beat the land with storms to rival Kairi's.

Kairi, while the young gods squabbled, returned to her post to rejoin Aqua in her dancing. She was glad Sora had come to give Riku a distraction so he would stop chasing her. However, Aqua began thinking. Terra was pacified once more, but it was clear Sora and Riku were ready for battle.

Aqua stopped dancing.

And in doing so, Terra's wrath returned.

The whole world fell silent as Terra ripped himself from the earth and resumed his hunt for Xehanort. Gods and Goddesses watched as Terra roared Xehanort's crime of neglect, and slowly one by one they stopped squabbling with each other and rose arm in arm to defend themselves. Riku with Riku losing his eye while taking part of Xehanort's power and sealing it away within his sleeve. Sora became a judicious commander who lead the others when Terra cleared the way. Aqua, Ventus, and Kairi were invaluable in buying them time for the the more war-waging gods.

War waged for eons, but eventually Xehanort was sealed away deep in the earth. Ventus blew his winds into the seal to maintain it, but without them he fell into the deepest of slumbers. With those slumbers dreams came into the world. His sacrifice was honored as the remaining gods began recollecting themselves from the turbulent waves of war.

But it was Terra- sobered by his vengeance being fulfilled -who realized seals did not last forever. After ensuring Aqua was aware of his love and gratitude to her, he went to Riku and passed his title as King of the Land to him. With these acts completed he dove into the seal to either defeat Xehanort with his last breath or contain him until the end of time.

Aqua wept with loss, creating rivers and floods without end.

So many plans all brought to a hollow victory.

* * *

Sorry for leaving this sitting so long! kinda writer blocked, ya know?


End file.
